Fiesta de Disfraces
by SandritaGranger
Summary: Aquí esta el oneshot del reto del foro de Dramione. Saludos


AU: Séptimo año en Hogwarts, colegio muggle con internado, cuatro casas, todo igual solo que no existe la magia, Harry no es famoso pero igual es huérfano.

Para el reto de cumpleaños de DarkAngel-SweetDevil

Feliz cumple!!!!!

* * *

Queridos alumnos, como bien saben, el próximo sábado es el aniversario del colegio y lo celebraremos con una hermosa fiesta de disfraces, deberán como obligación usar un antifaz por lo que hoy tienen autorización para realizar sus debidas compras en Hogsmeade. No es necesario que se disfracen en parejas.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore.

Director

Colegio Hogwarts.

- Hermione, despierta!!! – le decía Ginny a la castaña que estaba placidamente durmiendo en su habitación de premio anual.

- hhmmm... no quiero… mami… mi pelo… zzzzzzzzzz….

- Hey dormilona!! Despierta!!! – y tomando un vaso con agua la mojó.

- Qué!!!... aahhh… Ginny!! No tenias para que mojarme así.

- Pero si no despertabas y ya se nos está haciendo tarde.

- Tarde?? Para qué??

- Para ir a Hogsmeade, si no vamos luego todas las chicas elegirán el mejor disfraz, las mejores máscaras, los mejores zapatos, los….

- Disfraces?? De que hablas Gin?

- Del anuncio que está en el tablero, so tonta. El aviso de la fiesta de aniversario del colegio.

- Qué??!! Fiesta?? pero si no tengo ni pareja.

- No te preocupes, Hermy, no es obligación ir con pareja. Vamos, vístete luego para que lo leas por ti misma.

- En 10 minutos bajo, Gin. Ya despertaron los chicos??

- Jajajaja… Buena chiste Hermione. Aún no despiertan. Le diré a Dean que los haga reaccionar.

- Suerte, Ginny.

Hermione se fue a la ducha y en 10 minutos bajó y leyó el anuncio de Dumbledore, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones con Gin a esperar a los chicos que recién habían abierto los ojos.

- De que te vas a disfrazar Ginny?

- No lo sé aun, creo que de Eva sería un buen disfraz. Y tú que has pensado?

- De Eva??? Estás loca?? Acaso crees que tu hermano te dejará ir asi a una fiesta???

- Es una broma!! Creo que me disfrazaré de Atenea, una diosa griega. Y tú??

- Yo ire de Julieta. Espero encontrar a mi Romeo.

- jejejeje… ya lo creo.

- Chicas, porque tanto apuro en levantarnos, son apenas las 11 de la mañana.

- Vengan y lean.

- Fiesta..!!!! yuuuujjjjuuuu…. Eaeaeaea…

- Excelente, pero no se de que disfrazarme…

- Sencillo, disfrázate de el fantasma de la ópera.

- ¿?¿?¿?

- Genial, me ayudas a buscar lo que necesito Hermione??

- Claro.

- ¿Qué es eso de el fantasma de la ópera?

- Es una novela, sobre un fantasma que aterroriza a la ópera de París.

- Y como va vestido.

- Eso va a ser sorpresa Gin.

- Y tú Ron, de que piensas ir?

- No sé, necesito de su ayuda.

- Mientras desayunamos vemos que te puedes poner, vamos.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, empezaron a servirse unas tostadas, fruta y zumo de naranja, salvo Ron que aparte de eso se sirvió huevos, tocino y pastel.

- Y bien Ron, que tienes pensado

- No lo se Gin, dame alguna idea.

- Hmmm… disfrázate de Mosquetero.

- Buena idea, me quedo con D'artagan (creo que se escribe así xD)

- Vamos chicos se nos hace tarde y cuando lleguemos no quedará nada.

- Pero si aún no termino con mi desayuno…

- Dale Ron si ya comiste lo suficiente para un ejército.

- Vamos Hermione, pruébate ese vestido que te verás hermosa.

- Es que este vestido tiene mucho escote!!!

- y?? recuerda que llevaremos antifaces y nadie sabrá que eres tú.

- Yaa.. está bien, me la llevo.

- Yupiii…!!!

Se pasaron todo el día en Hogsmeade comprando las cosas necesarias para sus disfraces. Claro que las chicas por su lado y después Hermione ayudó a Harry y Ginny a su hermano para conseguir sus vestimentas.

Mientras ellos compraban sus disfraces, Draco andaba con sus amigos en lo mismo, buscando disfraces para ellos.

La semana pasó volando entre deberes, pruebas, nervios por la fiesta, arreglos de último minuto a sus vestimentas hasta que llegó la tan ansiada fiesta.

El Gran Salón estaba hermosamente adornado, con mesas para cuatro alumnos uno de cada casa, velas flotantes que le daban al lugar una atmósfera muy romántica y al fondo una gran torta con la forma del castillo y con muchas velas a su alrededor.

- Vamos chicos, nos tenemos que sentar en mesas distintas, según dijo Dumbledore, para mejorar las relaciones entre las casas.

- Nos vemos Hermy, adios chicos.

- Bye y cuidate.

Así se fueron cada uno a una mesa distinta sin darse cuenta que la hermosa Julieta se sentaba en la misma mesa que se sentaba un Romeo con rubia cabellera escondida bajo un sombrero y unos ojos grises como la plata bajo el hermoso antifaz.

- Estimados alumnos, que distintos se ven, muy elegantes. Espero que esta fiesta sea de su agrado y que lo paséis muy bien esta noche. Ahora sin más que decir por el momento, que comience la cena.

La cena estuvo entretenida para todos los chicos, que a pesar de no saber con quien estaban en la mesa, tenían una muy amena conversación.

Terminada la cena, Dumbledore le pidió a la banda que entonara en cumpleaños feliz para que los alumnos y profesores lo cantaran. Luego de apagar las velas, se les repartió un trozo de torta a cada alumno tocándole a Hermione una de las torres y a el Romeo Draco, el lugar donde está ubicada la sala común de Gryffindor.

Luego del postre, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las mesas para que empezara el baile y Draco, sin saber quién era la joven que estaba disfrazada de diosa griega, le pidió un baile.

- Que hermosa coincidencia, querida Julieta. Sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza.

- Encantada Romeo.

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando y conversando de las clases y de variados temas. Luego de un descanso se escaparon para la fiesta privada que habían organizado para los alumnos de séptimo y sexto.

Siguieron bailando ahí y luego de un par de vasos de whisky de fuego, se fueron a dar una vuelta a los terrenos del lago para pasar el calor que les había dado.

- Sabes, me gustaría saber con quién he estado bailando toda la noche.

- Te mostraré mi rostro, pero tienes que adivinar quien soy.

- Bueno, adivinare quien eres.

- Soy de séptimo.

- Ya…

- Y da la coincidencia de que somos de casas enemigas.

- Slytherin

- Exacto.

- Algún otro detalle, porque son varios los alumnos de slytherin y no reconozco quien puedes ser.

- Con este detalle me reconocerás. Soy el más guapo de todo el colegio.

- Draco?? Eres tú?? (N.A.: al no existir magia, no habian distinciones de sangre ni nada por el estilo, por lo que Draco y Hermione se trataban bien)

- Jejeje… te dije que ibas a adivinar.

- Por qué elegiste el disfraz de Romeo?

- Porque pensé que esta noche podría encontrar a mi Julieta y sí que la encontré.

- Y quien te hace pensar que aceptaré ser tu Julieta??

- ….

- Draco??

- Crees en las estrellas fugaces??

- Pues, si, si creo en ellas.

- Entonces está noche terminarás siendo mi Julieta porque es el deseo que pedí a la estrella que acaba de pasar.

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione para besarla, la miró a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso.

- Te quiero Hermione, hace tiempo que me gustas aunque no habia querido decirtelo por miedo a tu rechazo.

- No tienes que temer, Draco. Tu también me gustas mucho.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión. Draco estaba besando el cuello a la chica mientras se recostaban en el pasto. Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo mas pasionales pasó una segunda estrella fugaz sobre sus cabezas.

- Mirraaaaa… Hally… hic… una esrella jugaz… hic

- Pide un diseooo….

- HHHMMMM…. Deseeeoooo… ya seee.. sacarsmeee la loteriiaaa… y ser mmuuyy rico.. hic

- Yo deseoo que alguien me llenee el vasoo.. hic.

- Hmm.. Draco me permites un minuto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Matar a este parcito que acaba de arruinar el momento más lindo de mi vida con sus deseos a la estrella.

- Dejalos mione, en una de esas también se les cumplen sus deseos.

- Mirraaa Don, ya me sirvieron otro vasooo… hic…

- Sii.. pues yo no me he ganado la loteriaaaa…

- Pero si no la juegas, hic...

- Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter los voy a matar!!!

- Y ahora… hic.. que le pasa??

- Ni idea, hic…

- Ustedes acaban de arruinar….

- Vamos Hermyyyy… hic.. no discutamos por esta noche. Ven dejame… hic… darte un besito.

- Ni besito ni nada. No quiero verlos con un vaso en la mano por lo menos por esta noche.

- Peroo… si está ricooo.. hic

- Ya veremos mañana si opinas lo mismo Harry. Ahora los dejo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Quee io sepa… hic… a esta hora no esta abrierta la biblioteca.. hic…

- GGGGGRRRRRR… no voy a la biblioteca Ron.

- A nooo?? tonces donde vaaaasss???

- Pues a buscar a mi Romeo. Adios.

- Cuídate… Romeo… que esta Julieta es muy enojonaaa… Hic!!

* * *

Bueno, espero que te guste. Reviews please

SandritaGranger


End file.
